jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Kolejny fan JWS
O mnie: Koniec końców, przypałętałeś/-aś się tutaj, co? Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, kim ja jestem? Nie wiesz, no właśnie. Ale zapewne domyślasz się, że jestem ogromnym fanem JWS. Nie mam zamiaru pisać tutaj swojej autobiografii. Dlatego ograniczę się do moich zainteresowań i do wspomnienia, że jestem studentem Warszawskiej Filmówki. MUZYKA Uwielbiam muzykę. Co do gatunków...rock, hard rock, rock n' roll, metal (głównie thrash metal z lat 80'), punk, post punk, ogólnie nowa fala, reggae, rock progresywny, muzyka elektroniczna, blues, i niech będzie muzyka filmowa i ,,growa". Od biedy może być również pop (głównie ten stary, np. Michael Jackson) i rap (pojedyncze kawałki). Nawet niech będzie disco polo (ale tutaj także TYLKO ten stary...). Jakiś czas temu odkryłem też, że taki synthwave (Kavinsky na przykład) jest genialny. Ulubiony zespół bądź artysta zależy od tego, na co mam aktualnie fazę. W 2013 powiedziałbym, że Metallica (pierwsze pięć albumów, oczywiście), Iron Maiden i Black Sabbath. W 2014 byłoby to Joy Division. W 2015 to najpewniej nasz polski Kult i różni artyści z gatunku synthwave. W 2016 ... nie wiem, Kraftwerk na przykład? Pink Floyd? Cała nowa fala? Nie pamiętam :P W 2017 to zapewne byłoby rosyjskie Кино i nasza polska Siekiera. W 2018 przeżywałem fascynację Johnem Mausem. A teraz... w sumie to ja wszystkiego słucham. FILMY Filmy oglądam różne. Czołówka: - cały świat JWS, oczywiście. - Idź i patrz - Mechaniczna Pomarańcza - Ghost in the Shell (1995) - Czas apokalipsy - Ojciec chrzestny (pierwszy) - Skazani na Shawshank - Solaris (1972) - Andriej Rublow Inne filmy warte obadania (tak, wiem, przy niektórych mogłem trochę namieszać z porządkowaniem): Te animowane: Iniemamocni, Iniemamocni 2, Spirited Away: W krainie Bogów, 12 prac Asteriksa, Mulan, Shrek, Akira; Te nasze: Wesele, Kler, Wołyń, Kiler, Czas surferów, Bogowie, Pokłosie, Katyń, Pianista, Dzień Świra, Krótki film o miłości, Wściekłe Pięści Węża, Ostatnia rodzina, Sarnie żniwo, Symetria, Dług, Kanał, Seksmisja, Psy, Psy 2: Ostatnia Krew; Te muzyczne: Whiplash, Lemmy, Control, Leto, Igła, Blues Brothers, Interstella 5555, The Wall; Te komediowe: Żywot Briana, Monty Python i Święty Graal, Sens życia wg Monty Pythona, (Pół żartem, pół serio), Asterix i Obelix: Misja Kleopatra, Kung Fury, Deadpool 2, Wilk z Wall Street; Te takie przygnębiające: Chłopiec w pasiastej piżamie, Joker, Lista Schindlera, 21 Gramów, Blaszany bębenek, Lot nad kukułczym gniazdem, Upadek (1993), Gladiator, Zielona mila, Życie jest piękne, Edward Nożycoręki; Te klasyki lat 80.: RoboCop (ten z '87, naturalnie), Cobra, Człowiek z blizną, Powrót do przyszłości, Nieśmiertelny, Obcy - decydujące starcie, Łowca Androidów, Terminator; Te akcyjniaki: Terminator 2: Dzień sądu, Gorączka, Wściekłe psy, Pulp Fiction, Chłopcy z ferajny, Skyfall, Django, Dzieci Triady, Wejście smoka, Brudny Harry, Święci z Bostonu, Goldfinger, Leon zawodowiec, Drive, Matrix, Taksówkarz; Te wojenne: 1917, Full Metal Jacket, Pluton, Przełęcz Ocalonych, Bękarty Wojny, Szeregowiec Ryan, Łowca jeleni; Te familijno-młodzieżowe: Więzień Labiryntu, Więzień Labiryntu: Próby ognia, Więzień Labiryntu: Lek na śmierć, Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny, Władca Pierścieni: Powrót króla, Kevin sam w domu, Forrest Gump; Te pozostałe: Nietykalni, Mroczny Rycerz, Podziemny Krąg, Zjawa, Dwunastu gniewnych ludzi, Ojciec Chrzestny II, Obywatel Kane, Uciekający pociąg, Powiększenie, Buntownik z wyboru, Incepcja, 2001: Odyseja kosmiczna, Persona, American Beauty, Braveheart - Waleczne Serce, Pewnego razu... w Hollywood, Absolwent, Star Wars (stara trylogia), Blue Velvet, Rashomon; Te Tarkowskiego: Stalker, Zwierciadło, Dzieciństwo Iwana, Nostalgia, Ofiarowanie; Uff... Jeżeli chodzi natomiast o ulubionego reżysera, to jest nim bezapelacyjnie wspomniany wyżej Andriej Tarkowski. KSIĄŻKI Książek za dużo nie czytam. Do ulubionych należą Ojciec chrzestny Puzo, Wiedźmin Sapkowskiego (cała seria), Mechaniczna Pomarańcza Burgessa, Proces Kafki, Solaris Lema i seria Metro Glukhovskiego (wliczając uniwersum). Z lektur szkolnych - Zbrodnia i Kara Dostojewskiego oraz Ferdydurke Gombrowicza. GRY Gra życia? Silent Hill 2... Piękna historia, świetny klimat, genialna ścieżka dźwiękowa, ambitny sposób straszenia, ogólne poczucie obcowania z grą wybitną... Drugie Ciche Wzgórze ma to wszystko. Gdybym miał zrobić listę pozostałych świetnych tytułów, to zapewne byłyby to następujące giereczki: - Metal Gear Solid (bo na początku gry: ,,O, całkiem niezłe to to"; na końcu: ,,Co? O co chodzi? Czemu to jest takie genialne?") - Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (bo to jest bardzo prosta droga do wzbogacenia światopoglądu) - Half-Life 1+dodatki+2+obydwa epizody (bo są to gry tak genialne, że o la Boga!... i gdzie jest HL3 ja się pytam?!) - Heroes of Might & Magic III (bo jest to produkcja kultowa) - Wiedźmin (bo salamandry to płazy c:) - Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy królów (bo Iorweth to zwykły ......... c:) - Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon (bo opowiedziałbym wam fraszkę, ale adminom się to nie spodoba c:) - Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon - Serca z kamienia (bo nie ograłem jeszcze ,,Krwi i Wina") - Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon - Krew i Wino (bo nie, jednak już ograłem :/) - Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines (bo to najlepsze z ,,niedopracowanych" dzieł interaktywnej rozrywki) - Star Wars: Knights of The Old Republic (bo ten plot-twist był dobry...) - Star Wars: Knights of The Old Republic II - The Sith Lords (bo w tym scenariuszu idzie się zakochać, poezja) - Bioshock (bo w tym tytule... jest to COŚ) - Inside (bo... wow...) - Civilization IV (bo grywalność jest niesamowita w tej cywilizacji) - Civilization V (bo jeszcze... jedną... turę...) - Spec Ops: The Line (bo nie kłamali z tym, że to ,,Czas Apokalipsy" gier komputerowych) - DOOM 2016 (bo przemoc, odpowiednio zaserwowana, też może być całkiem sympatyczna) - Fallout (bo po przebrnięciu przez początkową toporność, zostają tylko klimatyczne, nuklearne pustkowia) - Fallout 2 (bo to jest RPG tak cudownie napisane, że miażdży po dziś dzień) - Fallout: New Vegas (bo wojna nigdy się nie zmienia... za to Fallouty już tak i w przypadku tej gry była to zmiana całkiem niezła) - S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Zew Prypeci (bo jednak najlepszy Stalker ze wszystkich Stalkerów) - Far Cry 3 (bo dżungla siedzi w każdym z nas) - Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon (bo lata 80', bejbe!) - GTA: Vice City (bo jak wyżej, bejbe!) - GTA: San Andreas (bo potrafiło zirytować, ale nadal klasyk srogi) - South Park: Kijek Prawdy (bo to South Park, mkay?) - Metro: Last Light (bo fabuła raczej przeciętna, ale Martwe Miasto było bardzo niepokojące, fragment z obozem koncentracyjnym wgniatał w fotel, a taka jedna obrona takiego jednego miejsca pod koniec była zaje****a) - Call of Duty 4 i Battlefield 3 (bo kapitalny multiplayer) - Postal 2 (bo... cóż... gra na pewno ciekawa...) - Deus Ex: Bunt Ludzkości (bo narażę się zapewne wielu fanom serii, ale dla mnie giereczka lepsza nawet od pierwszego DX :/) - Alan Wake (bo to najlepszy thriller psychologiczny, w jaki grałem) - To The Moon (bo to piękna historia) - Amnesia: Mroczny Obłęd (bo możesz sobie śmieszkować z Amnezji, ale spróbuj wytrwać przy tym dłużej niż godzinę w nocy, po ciemku, na słuchawkach i w samotności) - Hotline Miami (bo jeszcze nigdy nie zawdzięczałem tak wiele klawiszowi ,,R") - Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number (bo jeśli kiedyś nazwiesz jakąś grę ,,trudną", to dobrze się zastanów) - Battlefield Bad Company 2: Vietnam (bo odwzorowanie Wietnamu jest fenomenalne) - Silent Hill (bo co ty wiesz o piekle? Ja tam byłem!) - Team Fortress 2 (bo ogólna estetyka i humor) - Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (bo nostalgia, humor i ogólna fajność) - Lone Survivor (bo klimat gęsty, fabuła świetna, soundtrack super itd.) - Polanie II (bo za dzieciaka tyle się w to grało...) - Medieval 2: Total War (bo kolejny niesamowicie grywalny tytuł) - Call of Duty: United Offensive (bo kolejna gra dzieciństwa... tak, jako 5-cio latek strzelałem do nazist... przepraszam, Niemców) - Penumbra: Czarna Plaga (bo to super horror jest) - Warcraft III z dodatkiem (bo tak!) - Hokus Pokus Różowa Pantera (bo najlepsza przygodówka, w jaką żem grał) - Gothic 1-3 (bo Jacek Mikołajczak jako Bezi powala na kolana) Generalnie wolę starsze tytuły (czasami nawet starsze ode mnie). No, i to tyle o mnie......jeszcze tu jesteś? Idź edytować wikię! Moje wypociny związane z JWS... * wkład A ty co, szczęścia tu szukasz?